


Ghostly Guidance

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Community: tw_everafter, Happy Ending, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Temporary Character Death, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely, it was the food causing these hallucinations. It couldn’t be real. Please, don’t let it be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Drivven Wrinth for being a wonderful Beta. This work is very loosely base on Disney's 'A Christmas Carol', for the tw_everafter community and trope bingo. 'Art' is by me as well. As you are reading, remember: it has a happy ending!

Winter had made its presence known early in Northern California. It seemingly did not care who it bothered or inconvenienced by this turn of events. Not that the weather ever paid him any heed, but it should. He had places to go and errands to run.

Thanks to the current economy, Derek had a booming business in repossessing items and vehicles that were well past due in payment. Being a werewolf helped him as well. The fools would throw items and insults at Derek as he took away the items that no longer belonged to them.

It was neither his fault nor his concern that these people had fallen on hard times. They should be industrious just as he was. He did not let silly things like emotion get in the way of anything in his life. He was doing his duty as an Alpha to care for his pack. Even if his Alpha status had been given up to save his sister’s life; and his pack consisted of only him and said sister.

There were times when he felt resentment toward his sister. His feelings for her had cost him a lot, possibly even more than he could pay. Not that Cora or any of his old Beacon Hills acquaintances cared one whit bit about him or his well-being.

Sure, Stiles attempted to communicate with him from time to time. Most of the time the communications were in the form of jokes, odd pictures of Alpha McCall, and dribble about how he hoped Derek and Cora were well and that he was missed.

Derek always snorted when Stiles would say that he was missed. Who in Beacon Hills would miss him? McCall had the twins to help guide him through his newfound Alpha-hood and Deucalion was only a howl away. Whatever, he had business to attend to that had nothing to do with anything odd or supernatural. Cora was forever complaining about his absences, but more than happy to take his hard-earned money and blow it on the latest fashion trend.

Currently he was lying in bed silently growling at the party next door where Cora was laughing it up. Really, she had no respect for him. Always telling him to loosen up and have fun. Bah, fun was a steady paycheck, a roof over your head, and food in your belly. The sooner the child learned that the sooner everyone would be happy. The first time she had threatened to run away back to Beacon Hills to stay with Peter had been the last. Derek had calmly packed her stuff and asked if she wanted to ride the bus or fly.

She had been livid and sulked for a full three weeks, but she also learned to never try to bluff Derek Hale. He would call you on it, even if you were of his own flesh and blood. Now with this being accounted for, you could also count on him bluffing you. The one person who had usually called his bluff was Stiles and he was hundreds of miles away. Well, he could be thankful for small mercies he supposed.

Just as he started to drift off to sleep, someone began banging loudly at his apartment door. He growled as he pulled himself from his bed and stalked to the door. He yanked it open and was met with– nothing. No one was at the door. He looked both ways down the hall and saw no one. When he sniffed the air, he smelled nothing untoward. The stress of taking care of a younger sister must have been taking its toll on him. He hated to think that someone might have slipped him a mickey and surely, he was too young to be suffering from memory loss. He sighed and went back to his bed.

As soon as his butt touched the bed, he heard the loud knocking at the front door again. This time he ran and yanked the door open. Again, he was met with nothing and no one there. No, he had not imagined it or just heard things this time. It was real, the Halloween pranksters this year were swifter than any werewolf he knew of. No matter, he would lie in wait for them. He would catch the little shits and give them a proper scaring. No one messed with Derek Hale, no one.

“My, my, you have certainly become jumpy since I left Derek. I would have never thought I would see the day.” A person chuckled darkly from behind him.

“Kate,” Derek hissed as he slammed the door closed. “Impossible, you’re dead. Gerard buried you. I watched your casket when it was lowered into the grave and covered with the earth.”

“Yes, I’m dead. It’s a shame too. I mean, my body was smoking hot for my age, but your dear uncle just had to go off and kill me,” Kate chortled, an ever-psychotic smile on her face.

“I won’t apologize for Peter’s actions,” Derek warned.

Kate chuckled softly at Derek’s choice of words. “Oh, no; see I’m not here for an apology. I knew that my death was coming. I had been warned. So no, this is not what you think it is and right now, I am returning the favor that I had ignored. I am here to warn you, that if you stay on the path you are currently traversing, you will wind up miserable, alone, and in an early grave.”

“A warning? From you? Why am I having trouble believing you?” Derek queried with narrowed suspicious eyes.

“No one is forcing you to believe me. As I told you, I am just paying it forward. Tonight three ghosts will visit you. Pay attention to them; their messages are important.” Kate warned as she sat in Derek’s favorite chair.

Derek scoffed at her words. “A Christmas Carol at Halloween? Really cute, Kate. Here, want to see if you can pull my other leg?”

Kate sighed and leaned further back into the chair. “You know, I really am trying to warn you Derek. I did you and your family wrong. I was lead down the wrong path and the price I am paying now, is so not worth it. It’s too late for me to warn Peter about his path, his hatred has already consumed his heart and sealed his fate, but you can change Derek. You can correct your wrongs and get on the right path now. I know you owe me nothing, but I owe you more than I could ever think of repaying. This is part of my penance. Please Derek, listen to the spirits tonight. Change yourself before it’s too late.”

“How about I just kill you again, right now?” Derek demanded as he swiped his claws through Kate. He heard and felt the fabric of his favorite chair rip beneath his claws, but Kate remained there, whole, but fading.

She sighed, stood, and walked through Derek. “You already know I’m dead. Brace yourself Derek, the three spirits set to visit you will not go easy on you. In fact, you may wind up going mad. Damn, your body is fine. I wish I had kissed and fucked you more than I ever hurt you. Goodbye Derek, heed my words and know thyself.”

Derek jerked awake and then sank back down in the bed. It had only been a dream. Kate had not been in his room giving him any advice or a warning. It had only been a dream, because his drunk asshole of a neighbor watching Christmas movies. Which was ridiculous, didn’t the fools know that it was Halloween and that Christmas time just brought more despair? More stress and just like today more beggars?

At least today, he could make sure no light shined outside his door and it kept most of the sugar-fueled beggars away. Those who dared to actually ring his doorbell for candy were met with a fully wolfed out Derek. Should the rascals decide to pull a prank on him for his lack of hospitality, well he could hardly be held accountable for chasing the heathens’ home to their mother’s teat. So, he was actually performing a public service.

Shaking his head and swearing off Cecil’s Pizza, possibly for life, Derek lay back down and attempted to fall back asleep. He had worked hard today and needed a break, seriously; and more than a few hours of sleep. Sleep had been eluding him since October had started. Yeah, he seriously needed some sleep that would banish these proverbial demons that were haunting him.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to think of something nice. Perhaps tomorrow he would find something to keep his interest. He doubted it, but he could hope.

He moaned as the clock, which had once belonged to his mother, chimed. Letting him know that it was midnight and well past his bedtime.

"Derek," a kind voice he had not heard in years called. "Wake up sweetheart. No time to waste."

"Mom?" Derek contemplated as he gazed into the dark edges of his room.

"Hello sweetheart," Talia stepped closer and came into her son's sight.

"Mother!" he called out and lunged toward her, only to fall face first on the floor behind her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sadly, as she gazed deep into his eyes.

He could tell that she was truthfully saddened by his distress. Derek just shook his head to clear it and wiped the tears that he felt fall from his eyes. "I don't understand."

Talia smiled and crouched beside her son. "As much as she would love to hold you or Cora, Your mother is dead sweetheart. Ghosts have a limited communication with the living."

"If you can't hug me then why are you here? Did you just come to poke at open sores?" Derek demanded angrily, getting up off the floor and pacing, looking for something, anything to occupy his time.

"Of course not. I've come just as Katherine promised I would. I know I look like your mother, but use your nose wolf. You know I am not the woman who once held you during the full moons. I'm not here to hurt you, but I am here to wake you up and that might hurt some." the spirit warned him.

Derek averted his eyes. Looking at something that looked like his mother hurt him. It hurt him more than he would have suspected. "Could you change your appearance?"

The tinkling laugh that he heard so often caressed his ears and his heart. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't change. Everything happens and carries a shape for a reason. Now, stand and attend to me Derek Hale, it is time for you to learn the reason for my visit."

Derek stood stiffly and took the hand that was outstretched. The icy touch of the spirit’s hand made his mind and body war with one another. His eyes saw his mother; his hand felt a cold chill, as if grasping the hand of one who had passed long ago. Which was true, but also not something, the young man had truly come to terms with.

At the touch, everything around Derek changed. He looked about and instantly recognized the basement his family would hole up in during full moons.

"Do you know this place?" The spirit probed softly.

"I know it well Spirit. There are many fond memories of this place in my heart. Oh, baby wolf-wolf. I wish he hadn't burned in the fire. He kept me safe," Derek, informed her as he brushed his fingers through a plush wolf toy fondly.

The spirit frowned at him. "How could a stuffed toy keep you safe Derek? Especially one that had come from a human boy?"

"He wasn't just a human. I cannot remember what he was, but he was not a normal human. Laura used to pick on me about that boy. He would follow me around like a duckling, always talking, asking questions, then one day he just stopped. I never found out why, but when he stopped following me – well, Laura stopped picking on me and I thought it a blessing at the time. I probably should have searched for him. To this day, I wonder what happened that day. I mean – I’m not sure what I mean," Derek admitted in a defeated tone.

"I would have thought you would be more concerned about your Aunt. After all, the boy stopped following you the same day your Aunt died in a car accident." The Spirit mused.

"Well, I knew what happened to my Aunt. A drunk driver celebrating the weekend a little too early hit her. If she had been a wolf she might have survived the crash, but she was human and died. The boy-" Derek trailed off, unsure as to what to say.

"The boy was quite human. Just so you know. Are you sure, you want to know why the young boy stopped following you that day? You might not like the answer," the spirit warned as she drifted closer to Derek.

Derek took a deep breath and seriously thought about it. "Did he die?" he finally inquired.

The spirit frowned at Derek, "No, in fact he is still alive and is known to you. He remembers fondly what you have forgotten. I wonder how he will spend his day. Do you remember anything about the young boy besides him following you?"

"He was always happy, but I could smell the sadness rolling off of him like waves crashing against the sandy beach. I always thought he was drowning in sadness and wondered how he made it through each day when he was buried under so much grief."

The laughter that erupted from the spirit startled and infuriated Derek. As far as he was concerned, there had been nothing funny in his words. "Did you ever stop to think that the smile and happiness was the mask the young boy wore to keep himself together? Come, you wished to learn what happened to the boy, I'll show you."

She touched Derek's shoulder and they were in a hospital room. The woman on the bed looked gaunt and struggled with every breath. "I love you my little Genim," the pale woman in the hospital bed told Derek’s duckling with a breath-wracking cough.

She smiled weakly and ran her hands through the young boy’s hair who was smiling faintly. "I love you too, Mommy and Daddy loves you. Are you fixing to go?"

The woman chuckled softly and wiped the tear from her eyes. "Yes, I think I am baby. You take care of your Daddy for me and try to always smile. You have such a lovely-" she trailed off as her lifeless hand fell from the young boy's head.

"Bye mommy, I love you and I'll miss you," Young Genim cried as he hugged his mother's lifeless body, as if it would bring her back.

"Come on son, let's go wait outside the room for your father," the Priest, that Derek hadn't even noticed was in the room, whispered while guiding the crying young boy from the room.

Derek wiped furiously at the tears trickling down his cheeks. "Where was his father? Why did he have to go through that alone? What kind of parent does that to a child?"  
Instead of answering, the Spirit merely laid her hand on his wrist and whisked them away to another scene. "You hang in there, help is on its way," the young Deputy informed the woman pinned in the car.

"That's Stiles dad and that's my Aunt. I remember my mom had called him a foolish man for staying with my Aunt. I thought he was kind. If he had left then she would have died on the side of the road by herself. No one deserves to die alone," Derek, informed the spirit calmly as he watched the scene he had never seen, not even in a dream. It was, almost sad that he had felt more in the scene before than this one. He was watching a family member die after all.

"Sometimes," the Spirit intoned, "Kindness comes with a high price tag attached to it. His kindness that day came with the heaviest of price tags."

Derek frowned and peered at the deputy who he knew had heavier lines in his face and far more gray streaks sprinkling his hair. "He's still alive. Stiles would have told me if he was sick and Stiles is still with him."

The Spirit smiled sadly at Derek, "Yet, there is still one in their family that is missing. Who have you not met in the Stilinski family?"

Understanding dawned on Derek's face. "He let Stiles suffer alone and missed his wife's dying breath, just to stay with someone he didn't know? That does not make sense spirit. I have always known him to be kind and even when he learned of us, he did not shun me. In fact he hugged me and wished me well."

"I never said he was a bad man, simply blind to the things about him. He had his eyes opened, but still does not fully see what is and has happened to get him to where he is today. He does not see the strings his son has pulled. He does not know that his son died in his place for Jennifer."

"What?" Derek challenged, his head jerking toward the spirit.

"Young Genim was dead for sixteen hours; along with two of his peers. He was a pseudo sacrifice to the Nemeton, as were Allison and Scott. The person who was there as a guide was a poor substitution for the one his heart had truly ached to have. Lydia used to be his anchor, but after she ripped out his heart and tossed it aside. Then he carefully placed it in the hands of another, who ignored it and left without so much as a glance back at him."

"What was this all about? Why have you shown me so much heartache?" Derek questioned.

The Spirit touched his hand and he was in front of his house on the day of the fire. He could hear the screams of everyone from down in the basement.

"The little shit actually told you about them losing their powers during the lunar eclipse? How foolish a boy. Well, what boy could resist your charm Kate?" a man that Derek didn't know debated with a laugh as he watched the house burn.

Kate smiled wickedly. "All men tend to think with their lizard brains. Especially young pubescent children. Besides, Daddy warned Deucalion and Talia that he was here to take care of business. They should have taken his warning seriously."

"Did you tell her because Peter caused you to kill the first girl you loved? Was it heartbreak or were you actually missing someone you used to think of as a duckling?" the Spirit questioned.

She touched his hand for a last time and before them stood a younger Stiles, but this was the Stiles Derek knew. He watched in horror as his uncle pushed and pulled the young man and forced him to help.

When he saw Peter offer Stiles the bite, he might have lost it. Just a little. He wolfed out and did his best to rip his uncle’s throat out with his claws.

“Calm down Derek. Young Stiles turned him down and remains human, as you well know. You sometimes take offense at things that do not need it.

Derek looked down in shame. "Show me no more spirit, I beg of you. I know not why you are showing me all this heartbreak and things I cannot change. I can do nothing about it as we are. I can't and I don't want to see any more of these visions!" Derek yelled and curled in on himself. "Haunt me no more spirit, haunt me no more."

Derek came to in his bed muttering 'Haunt me no more.' He took a deep calming breath. "It was all a dream. Yet, I could not know anything about Stiles. Was he truly my little duckling? Why didn't I hunt him out when I returned to Beacon Hill? Why didn’t I search for him the day he left my side? I knew his scent well and if I had he would not have been alone at his mother's deathbed. What a wretched thing to have to endure, but he is stronger now, I think. I should take the time to text him back, tomorrow perhaps. It is far too late to bother him tonight."

Derek let his thoughts and empty promises comfort him as he settled back into bed. He was definitely swearing off Cecil’s Pizza for life. No slice of pizza was worth the torture he had just endured. “I never liked anchovy anyhow,” he muttered softly as he snuggled deeper into his warm bed covers.

As soon as sleep overcame him, he was jarred awake by a loud and merry noise coming from his living room. He just knew that Cora had moved the party to their apartment. He would not stand for it. He had already been through enough tonight and he needed his sleep. He had clients to see too early in the morning.

He walked into his living room intent on breaking up the party only to be greeted with a smiling Deaton, standing there and waiting.

"I'm not sure why you're here doctor, but you are breaking and entering," Derek warned.

Deaton smiled wider and pulled his lab coat off and laid the ghostly garment on the back of the couch, "Cheerful as always I see. You know why I'm here Derek and you know who I am."

Derek rubbed his temples. "You're a spirit. Isn't that lovely? Look, I let the last one put me through the wringer; I think I've had enough. Besides, it's not Christmas! Why are you haunting me? I mean, did Cora have me cursed or something?"

"You're not cursed and I believe you were told you were a special case. Someone is justifiably concerned for you and prayed for an intervention. This is a gift Derek. You need to mend your ways, before something irreversible happens to you and your pack," Deaton sighed and ran his hand along the back of the couch.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "Are you threatening me?"

The spirit raised his brow. "Consider it a warning. Much like the warning the real Deaton offered you. A warning you chose to ignore, an act that can lead to the death of your pack. 

We haven't got much time to complete our tasks, and there are a few; we really must be going."

Derek stood barefoot in the middle of the room and held out his hand. "Let's get this over with."

Deaton touched his hand and he was whisked away to a party. "We could have just walked," Derek said simply as he recognized the room as his neighbors.

"I'm incapable of walking through walls." Derek raised his eyebrow in disbelief of his words. "Okay, I needed to make sure you knew who you were dealing with."

"I'm dealing with a showoff and a know it all. Why did you bring me here?" Derek questioned him bluntly.

Deaton pointed to the far side of the room where Cora was standing and uncomfortably chatting with a man.

"All I'm asking is why your brother has a stick up his ass. I invited him, trying to be a good neighbor, but he no-shows. Well, at least he sent his cute little sister in his place. Would you like another drink?" The man asked, as he looked Cora up and down.

"I'm only 19," Cora nervously replied with a small smile on her lips.

The man held out a drink in a silent offering before speaking again. "I won't tell if you won't tell. Come on sweetheart; loosen up a little. No need to be unsocial like him. Live a little."

Cora smiled, took the drink, and downed it. "You're right. Living a little is not illegal and a little drink ne'er hurt ne-one. Wow, spiny," Cora mumbled as she grasped her head and lurched forward into the stranger's arms.

"I guess you're a light weight. Come on; let's go lay you down in one of the guest rooms. I'll stay with you," the man chuckled as he guided her to an empty room.

"CORA! Snap out of it right now! I told you not to drink anything from a stranger. He's roofied you. Come on, snap out of it. Why aren't you listening to me?" Derek roared as he stood to block their path.

Deaton sighed. "They can't hear you, remember? Come, there is more to see."

"No! I need to go and protect my sister from that sorry son of a bitch. When I get my hands on him I will make him wish he was a dead man," Derek ranted and started to make his way to the stumbling duo only to be transported to a different place.

"What the hell?" Derek challenged as he watched a group of teenagers gather.

"Shhh, watch," Deaton replied as he pointed to the group.

"Shouldn’t we wait for your friend?" one of the twins inquired. Derek suspected it was Ethan, as he seemed to have a slight soft spot for the boy.

"What are you talking about, Isaac is already here. Let's get this meeting on the ball," Scott told him as he unrolled a map.

"I think he was asking about Stiles," Isaac piped up quietly.

"No, Derek was right. There is no place for a human in a wolf pack," Scott informed the group.

Ethan's jaw tightened. "What about Danny?"

Scott sighed and looked up. "Danny is useful with computers and he doesn't try to run with us. Stiles is a liability at this point and we cannot afford any liabilities."

Isaac shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Stiles has helped us all out of some pretty tight spots though. Even Derek saw how useful he was, even if he was annoying."

Scott growled and flashed his eyes. "This isn't up for discussion. Stiles is better off at home. His dad can keep him safe."

No one disputed the Alpha’s words, even though it was clear that no one was truly comfortable with the decision.

"I only said that once, before I got to know the boy. Before I knew Peter was the Alpha. Stiles helped us all out in more ways than one and even Peter saw his use. Always blabbing about the power of human love and Stiles has a near insurmountable capacity to forgive and to love. I should have known Scott would be an idiot and screw up a good thing," Derek growled.

Deaton looked at him and simply informed him that, "He's the Alpha now. The decisions are his to make. Be they good, bad, or different than what he was advised."

"Well, at least Stiles still has his Dad," Derek muttered trying to find a silver lining in the situation.

Deaton frowned and tugged on Derek's nightshirt causing the scene to change. Derek was uncomfortable with the intimate setting that he found himself in.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Derek instantly recognized Melissa's voice.

"After all the shit we have gone through we deserve this. Scott and Stiles are hanging out, away from us, and we get to enjoy a little time not thinking about anything… supernatural." John smiled as he took a long drink off his bottle of beer.

"Yeah, but now I get to worry about Rafael. Why did he have to come back? He left us alone for all this time and I got over him. I was dating again, I do _not_ need this bull shit," she ranted.

"Hey, you're still dating. Unless you're breaking up with me?" John cross-examined as he gently grabbed Melissa's chin.

Melissa touched his hand and scooted closer to him. "You're right, I'm still dating and I shouldn't worry about him. I'm just concerned he's going to cause problems for us and the boys."

"Worry about it another day," John whispered as he drew her in for a kiss and the scene dissolved into a busy street.

"So, Stiles is hanging out with the girls?" Derek contemplated looking around the area.

"Stiles is where he usually is these days. Well, where he has been since Allison Argent blew into town," Deaton muttered as he walked steadily down the street toward the cemetery.

"Where is Deucalion? Peter? Anyone?" Derek growled as he ran to catch up with the serene spirit.

"Deucalion is mostly doing as you and Scott told him to do. Nevertheless, there is a darkness eating away at his heart. A darkness that will soon expand and cause great trouble. Peter is actually stalking young Stiles. Ever since Stiles turned down the bite, your uncle has been a bit obsessed with him. You did notice that besides the wolves, the people they cared about were at the meeting; Allison, Lydia, and Danny. The only one excluded these days is young Stiles. The boy who ran with wolves, lived for love, died for family, and now walks with the dead," Deaton said cryptically.

"Stiles is alive. He texted me yesterday and Scott wouldn't let the boy go unprotected," Derek assured himself, more than Deaton, running his fingers through his hair in open agitation.

“There is more than one way to walk with the dead. Though ultimately, both of those paths lead to the same designation.” They walked into the cemetery and once they get about half way in Deaton stopped and pointed in a general direction and then in the opposite direction.

At first, he saw Peter hiding behind a tree staring intently at something. When Derek followed Peter's line of sight he saw a sight that broke his heart.

You didn't need enhanced senses to see Stiles laying on top of a grave, lovingly running his hand over the head stone, and talking as if the person buried there could still hear him.

"Sorry for bothering you again Mom. Dad is on a date, he thinks I know nothing about him and Melissa, but you would have to be blind to miss it. I'm- I'm happy for him. Melissa isn't you, but she's nice enough. They're still coming to terms with the whole werewolf and other things that go bump in the night.

Scott's holding a pack meeting. He thinks I don't know about it. As if I wouldn’t know that I was being pushed out of all my spots in my life and his. Lydia finally surpassed me in school, Isaac is now Scott's best friend, and Danny is the pack researcher. I'm just a human and there is no spot for me anymore. Hell, even Greenberg won't talk to me and he talks to everyone. My senior year in high school and I am more alone than I had ever anticipated.

I stopped taking my Adderall. I was afraid I would get desperate and overdose on them. So, when dad opened the safe, I slipped my pills in there where I can’t get to them. I miss you a lot mom. I think; well with my luck; I think I might be joining you soon. I hope that Scott and Melissa can keep dad from concaving, self-destructing. Derek still hasn't texted me. I miss him. I took your advice and told him, but I really think he doesn’t believe me. He can be a martyr at times.

He has his own business and is doing well, or so Cora tells me. She has a crush on me. She even confessed it. I had to turn her down though. She's sweet, but she just doesn't do it for me. I know; I finally get over Lydia; only to fall for someone even more impossible. I think I may have a kink from broken people.

Oh, Lydia is definitely werewolf sexual now. She's dating, ummm, Aidan. One of the twins I told you about, Danny is dating the other. I wonder if they ever get bored and swap out. It’s creepy and crappy if they do. Well, that's my report for the day, hope you don't mind if I take a nap here.

I’m, I am kind of tired and need a nap before I go home. Oh yeah, no going home right now... actually no going home tonight. I'll probably stay up at the old Hale house again. Dad will get mad if he finds out, but what can I do? I mean it’s not like I want to cause him any more trouble, but Scott's house is off limits too. So, where else do I have to go? The old Hale house isn’t that bad. Derek left his nest there and it’s surprisingly comfortable. Maybe one of the pack will come and get me after the meeting. I won't hold my breath for that to happen though. A short small nap now, sleep later. Love you mom," Stiles prattled as his eyelids grew heavy and he let sleep overcome him.

Derek seriously wanted to wrap Stiles up and keep him up high and in the back of a closet away from the world, and then at least he wouldn't be able to get hurt anymore.

"What happens to him Spirit?" Derek finally challenged.

"I cannot see far into the future, but I can tell that this time next year will be darker and sadder for everyone who has been touched by this young man. It is sad that they all take him for granted. This shouldn't concern you though, your only concern should be keeping your job and ensuring your sister’s happiness," the Deaton shaped spirit replied with a small shrug.

“You are a cruel man,” Derek retorted faintly as he looked on at a slumbering Stiles. It took even more inner strength not to wolf out when Peter crept out of the woods to stand over the young man. His uncle had a crazed look about him and Derek’s heart sank, because he knew that if his Uncle ever regained his Alpha status Stiles would be forever changed or he would die.

"I'm not cruel. Life is cruel. I wish you luck young Derek, the next ghost will not be as kind as I," Deaton intoned as he swiftly aged and vanished into the darkness that had started to envelope Derek.

"What's going on here? Where the hell did you go? Deaton!" Derek yelled as he stumbled in the darkness. Disembodied whispers came at him from every direction, as near as he could tell; they seemed determined to drive him mad.

 

_"It's a shame really. He was so young."_

 

_"I don't know if I should be happy or sad."_

 

_"His dad got the shit end of the luck stick."_

 

_"I never really knew him. He was just the weird kid who hung out with the cool kids."_

 

_"Yeah, like a little lemming."_

 

_"Bilinski wasn't a bad kid. A touch misguided, but not bad."_

 

_"I should have kept a better eye on him."_

 

_"We should tell Cora."_

 

_"I wonder if he died a virgin."_

 

_"I shouldn't have picked on him so much."_

 

_“He’s with Claudia now.”_

 

 _“Why did they use_ that _symbol?”_

 

_“They did a good job on his makeup.”_

 

Derek looked for the voices that were coming from all around. He didn't know what was happening, but he had a sinking suspicion. "What's going on here?" he called out.

He wolfed out as a dim light shone and a cloaked figure silently walked toward him. He sniffed the air and smelled nothing. Not dirt, musk, life, or death. He could see the specter, but he could not smell or hear it, and he somehow doubted he would be able to physically connect with it.

"You're the Ghost of the future. You've come to show me things yet to come. I'm ready, let's get this over with." Derek straightened his shoulders and steeled his nerves for what was to come.

The Spirit touched him with its scythe and he saw a small handful of people standing over an open grave. His instincts let him know that the person that was to be buried was Stiles. Scott had lost his puppy look and seemed somewhat harsher than Derek had ever been. The scar running down the side of his face was a testament of his struggles with the supernatural.

Isaac stood at the back of the crowd eyes puffy and tinged with sadness as he scanned everywhere. On higher alert than he had been when the Alpha pack had first entered Beacon Hills. Danny stood openly weeping, his head hanging low and Ethan holding him.

Lydia stood there looking confused as if she expected Stiles to pop out and yell 'Surprise' at any moment. Aidan was standing to the side, not truly concerned with the proceedings. Peter stood far away looking angry, as if Stiles death had somehow put a crimp in his plans. Though maybe they had, Stiles always planned ahead and saw what no one else wanted to see.

In the center of it all was a very drunk Sheriff Stilinski grinning and laughing. Refusing to accept his only child's death. Melissa stood beside him openly crying and looking like she was in dire need of a hug or some semblance of normalcy.

He walked up to the open casket and saw Stiles laying there. The white surrounding him gave him a serene and otherworldly shine. A small smile on lips his as if to let those in attendance know that he was at peace. He looked to the gravestone and felt his heart shatter at the triskel that was the prominent decoration above his name, date of birth, date of death, and a saying that was all Stiles. ‘It was a good run while it lasted Batman.’

"How did he die spirit?" Derek choked as his heart felt like it was being crushed under the weight of his grief.

A touch of the scythe and he could see Peter corner Stiles in a field. He could not hear what was being said, but he could tell that Stiles was as determined as Peter. He watched as his Uncle roared and slashed Stiles’ abdomen with his claws.

As soon as Stiles collapsed, Peter gathered his wits and tried to save the dying boy. He used his shirt and hands to try to quell the blood freely flowing from the recent wound Peter had inflicted on the young man. When the light in Stiles’ eyes had finally gone out his Uncle raise his head and howled to the moon, grief clear on his face. Sound wasn't needed, Derek understood. Peter had wanted something and Stiles sacrificed himself to prevent it from happening.

The scythe tapped his shoulder and he was in a slum house, his sister sitting on the floor with a vacant look in her eyes. Her arm filled with track marks that her wolf could no longer heal, evidence of how well she was handling everything going on around her. He wondered if she had been in love with Stiles too, but he rather doubted it. She had once told Derek that he was her brother by another mother.

Another touch of the scythe and they were in a different graveyard, this one older and ill kept. He looked about and saw no one, not even the specter who have transported him to this bone yard. He browsed the gravestones; hoping to get a clue as to the reason, he had been brought to this place.

It vaguely resembled where his family had been buried, but he (and Laura before she was murdered) had always gone through great pains to keep the area clean and weed free. They had actually had a fight with the groundskeeper who insisted that they were not allowed to plant an oak tree on his mother's grave.

He made his way to the area that was the most overgrown and shambled area to see what person had warranted such ill treatment. Surely, no one was so bad that their grave area would be left in such a state. Sure Derek had come across very old graveyards that were this run over; he had always assumed that their family had perhaps passed away with time. Leaving no one to care for it, but this graveyard had some relatively new headstones and a few fresh graves.

Shaking his head, he tore away at the vines and brush, determined to unearth the headstone and hopefully remind someone that a person was actually buried there. Once the headstone was clear of debris Derek's heart plummeted to his feet.

Though he could no longer see the spirit he pleaded, "Tell me things can change. Tell me it's not too late. Surely you wouldn't have shown me all of this if it was too late. I do not want to be here anymore. I can change, please! Let me prove that I can change!"

The spirit reappeared and swung his scythe at Derek just as the young man noted his gravestone had nothing, except for his name and such. No witty saying, nothing about family or friends. As the earth opened under his knees he couldn't help screaming, begging to be given a second chance. Because everyone deserves a second chance, even him.

He came to screaming in his bed with Cora fully wolfed out rushing into to see what the problem was. "What happened? Derek, what happened?"

"What day is it?" Derek asked instead of telling her about his visions.

Cora rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wednesday."

Derek growled at her as he got up and made his way to the closet. "No, not the day; the date. What is the date?"

"Jeez, you're such a spazz right now. It's October 30th, same as it was this morning. What's wrong with you? Hey, why are you packing stuff?" Cora challenged in a huff.

"Good, I'm not too late. Go pack your stuff," Derek ordered as he continued to throw his clothes into a suitcase. He was glad he had never gotten around to actually do the clothes shopping Cora was forever hounding him to do.

Cora folded her arms in front of her, as if to shield her from her brother. "Why? Der, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Derek shook his head. "I made a mistake, we left too early. I know switching schools is a pain, but you wouldn't mind finishing your senior year back in Beacon Hills would you?"

Cora opened her eyes wide as the words sunk in. "I thought you wanted me away from there. That it only brought death to our family. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Derek stopped and took several deep breaths doing his best to gather his thoughts and not to spill everything that had just happened to him. "I forgot something there."

"And you can't just have Scott or Stiles mail it to you? What could you have forgotten that warrants rushing out to Beacon Hills on a Wednesday night?" Cora demanded.

"I can't have it mailed here, because it's illegal to have a human mailed."

Cora groaned at his words. "Oh no, not Peter. What did he do this time?"

Derek shook his head and looked right into his sister's eyes. "The person I forgot was Stiles. Now are you going to pack up or am I leaving you behind?" It was an empty threat and they both knew it, but he needed her to understand how serious the situation was.

Cora snorted and straightened herself. "About fucking time, I swear if I have to listen to Stiles whine about missing you again, I'll hang him. Give me 30 minutes and then I'll be ready to head out. I take it we are just taking the essentials for now and coming back for the rest later?"

Derek winced a bit thinking about moving again. "Maybe, we'll see," he finally informed her as he shoved the last of his clothes in the suitcase.

Cora gave a tiny yell in frustration. "I swear you are the most emotionally stunted person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. I swear, if you cannot get your shit together before we get back to Beacon Hills, I will lock you both in a closet until you make merry with each other."

Derek just stared at his stubborn sibling. He may not be an alpha, but he was her older brother. "Are you threatening to pimp me out?"

"No, I'm threatening to lock you two up to save my sanity and the sanity of those around you two. Again, I need to pack," Cora said in a huff before leaving to do as she had told him she would.

Derek just sat on the bed contemplating her threat. There were pros and cons to both scenarios. However, being locked in a closet would be far less dignified.

He looked to the clock, made up his mind (again), and rushed to get his essentials (Toothbrush, shampoo, soap, things of that nature.) He finished just before Cora dragged three large suitcases into the living room and announced that she was ‘ready to get this show on the road’. Derek sighed and grumbled as he hauled the luggage down to the car and stuffed them into the trunk of his Camaro. He made a mental note to rent a U-Haul when it came time to fully move. He loved his car, but it was ill equipped to haul shit around.

Once they pulled out of the parking lot Cora started in how she had last eaten _so many_ hours and she was still fussing when Derek finally caved in and pulled into a gas station and kicked her out in favor of preserving what he had retained of his sanity.

Derek sat there gnawing his thumb, hoping that he wouldn’t be late. He should have never left; he knew that now. Still, it had been something he felt was needed at the time. He neglected his need for friends, happiness, and family if he was to be honest with himself; but he could correct some of his mistakes now. He just needed to make it back home in time.

Jesus, how come he never realized that he associated home and Stiles as being one in the same? That it was not just a place where he could make a life as easy as could be for his sister. He didn’t have to give up his business, but he knew that he would not be able to do that to the residents of Beacon Hills. Stiles would get upset with him, but there were large towns close by, he could run his business there.

He snorted as Cora made her way back to the car. “Did you leave anything for other people?”

“Hey, it’s a long ride between here and Stiles. I’m going to need food.” Cora defended.

Derek rolled his eyes and started the car. “That’s not food, that’s overly processed junk. You better not whine later when you get a stomach ache.”

Cora pouted as she opened a bag of cheese puffs. “You sound like Mom.”

Smirking Derek informed her that, "If you think that is insulting; you're sorely mistaken. Mom was your idol, and we both know it."

“You’re smiling a lot today Derek. Anything you want to tell me?” Cora contemplated an hour into the drive.

“Beware ghosts baring strange gifts.”

Cora arched an eyebrow at her brother’s advice. “You are making as much sense as Stiles usually does, which isn’t very; just so you know.”

Derek chuckled. Yes, he was worried about this move forward, but he was also excited about it. "Okay, let's just say there are things on Earth that neither Heaven nor Hell can explain."

Cora wiggled her way closer to the door. She wanted to be sure she had a good head start if her brother snapped and started on a killing spree. Which, in her opinion, was a very probable situation in the near future.

Derek was fighting a losing battle. He had long forgotten how much fun it was to torment a younger sibling. Now he understood why Laura had picked on him all the time.

 

“You’re evil and I’m not talking to you anymore,” Cora replied, crossing her arms and pouting.

“You are just adorable when you pout. By the way, the guys next door to us, I will kill them if you are ever alone with them,” Derek warned the smile still on his face.

Cora bit her lip and refused to rise to Derek's bait. He was intentionally baiting her, not acting like himself, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it. Well, one thing was certain; it would be interesting to see what happened next.

An hour later Derek was humming to the song playing on the radio and Cora had long since succumbed to the sandman's wiles. He glanced over at his sister and smiled as he noticed a little dribble of drool running from her slightly opened mouth.

He remembered how his mother would wipe her mouth as a babe. It had been as endearing back then as it was today. It was a glimpse of the happier times past, with none of the pain he usually associated with the thoughts.

Before the Alphas had shown up Derek had steeled himself to having only crazy Uncle Peter in his family. He wondered if Deucalion and the others knew who they had been holding. Perhaps they had plans to use her as a way to manipulate him into their pack.

Of course she could have also been meant to be his final act of devotion if he had agreed to join their pack. Surely they would have known that he would have never killed his family. He had been guilty of that before and he would never do it again, unless it was a matter of life and death. Okay, he might kill Peter again; but no one would hold that against him.

The sun was just coming up when they crossed into Beacon Hills. Derek tried, and failed to keep his heart rate steady. This would be the day he would change and possibly knock some sense into Scott's pea brained alpha head.

Even though his heart was saying ‘find Stiles’, he knew that would have to come later. He needed time to make sure the meeting was perfect and that meant having something more than just him holding out his hand at the end. He needed to show that he was trying to change and then he could save Stiles. Just like Kate, it was time for him to pay it forward.

He shook Cora awake just before he arrived at the McCall residence. He didn't need her help backing him up, but he needed to learn to accept it if it was offered.

"I thought we were going to see Stiles, not Scott. Why are we here?" Cora inquired with a wide yawn.

Derek pursed his lips as he pulled to the curb and killed the engine. "Because, he's no more ready to be an Alpha than I was. Perhaps less, and he's going to get people killed at the rate he's going."

Cora raised her eyebrow. "Okay, well I agree with the whole he's not ready to be an Alpha attitude, but I got to ask. How in the hell do _you_ know what he's been doing or not doing? I mean, I know Stiles gives you vague updates, but you have to read between the lines to see how unhappy he is. Sadly, reading between the lines has never been a particularly strong selling point with you."

Derek let out a long and suffering sigh before responding; "You could say that I was hit over the head with it. Anyway, the how is unimportant. The how we fix it is important."

"Umm," Cora started.

Derek held up his pointer finger and growled. "Don't. I know that it made sense to you. Now, unless you have any more pressing questions; it's time to get this show on the road."

Cora just sat there and stared at him in horror. Clearly not understanding what her brother was talking about. She remained in the car as Derek made his way to McCall's front door.

That was fine by him, he didn't need or want her to see this. Surely she would think he had finally flipped his lid. Strange thing was, Derek wasn't positive that he hadn't.

He banged on the front door and waited, impatiently; for McCall to wake up and answer. He knew the little shit was in there and that he was alone. So, he had no reason not to be up and about. A true Alpha, Derek's ass; the little shit needed to be brought to heel and taught that he had responsibilities outside of what Deaton had informed him.

He rang the doorbell several more times again and began banging on the door. Each minute the boy made him wait was a minute more where he could build up his anger.

"WHAT?!" Scott finally yelled as he yanked the door open.

"What have you learned today?" Derek debated as he pushed his way past Scott.

Scott hissed and flashed his eyes red. "That you're still a dick even without being an alpha. What are you doing here Derek?"

"You know, if you’re not interested in having Stiles in your pack; you need to man up and tell him. Do _not_ fucking string him along, it's cruel and has its own set of hazards," Derek informed him.

Scott gave the beta a warning growl. "Who I have in my pack and how I run it, is none of your damned business. You left Beacon Hills, so you forfeited your right to have any say in my pack."

Derek sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Who the fuck have you been getting advice from Scott? Was it Deaton who told you not to include Stiles? Are you an idiot? Even Peter saw the use of humans in a pack. We need them to keep our humanity."

"There are humans in my pack. Humans that aren't going to be a danger to us or themselves. Stiles is fine. He is finally getting some father son bonding time. Something I do not, and cannot; have." Scott sneered.

Derek narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Your dad is alive Scott. Not only is he alive, but he's in fucking town; and you have your mother. Where is Stiles’ mother? Do you remember Scott? Did you remember that his Dad risks his life every time he steps out the front door and has been doing that for longer than you've been a wolf? What did Deaton say to make you cut him out? Why would you cut out the one person who stood beside you, even when you tried to kill him? Is he really that easy to throw away?"

"He makes me weak. He questions my movements and motives. I cannot have a human undermine my authority as an Alpha. You should understand that. You didn't like him or trust him. So, why are you even upset that I did what you were too chicken shit to do?" Scott catechized with a feeble attempt at a growl as he sat on his sofa.

"You're so fucking stupid. God, I trusted you to do better than I did. To make better decisions. Instead, you are repeating them. No, actually you are doing worse. I didn't have a best friend like Stiles, but if I did you better believe I would have died before cutting him out of my life," Derek told him passionately.

"I did it for his own good. You know how he likes to get into the thick of things. He can't keep doing that. He's going to get us killed," Scott yelled.

"Yeah, that right there is proof you were not thinking about him. You're only thinking in terms of 'your pack'. Scott. I thought I was coming here to be a good guy, but now I can tell you that I am here as a warning. If you do not open your eyes and see what you have, you will lose it all. Trust me the pain of losing someone you love is... incomprehensible." Derek responded as he made his way to the front door.

"Are you threatening me?" Scott questioned as he stood up.

Derek looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I told you it was a warning. If you truly love Stiles, let him know. Because tomorrow may be too late. He's human Scott and shit happens to him all the time. Especially when we ignore him. You know what? Doesn't matter. Keep ignoring him, I'll gladly step up. Something you have never done."

"Fuck you Derek. I cannot take your bullshit right now. If this is another one of Peter's tactics, tell him he's failed; again. You and your fucking family have ruined enough lives. Now I'm trying fix them and I will do it MY way!" Scott screamed in fury as Derek walked out the front door. He knew the dangers of turning your back to an enraged Alpha, but he had to prove a point to Scott. The point that he wasn't in as much control as he thought. Derek knew that Deaton somehow had his fingers in this pie; just like Peter, Gerard, and probably Deucalion.

There were just too many fingers in the pie to keep Stiles safe. The boy attracted trouble, like shit attracted flies. It just wasn't safe for him to be without an ally. Yes, he probably considered his father as his ally, but his father was also the Sheriff and was often distracted by work. He wasn't casting doubt about the man's character, simply stating the truth; something Scott was deliberately blinding himself too.

"Any luck?" Cora questioned softly when Derek got back in the car.

Derek shook his head and sighed. "He's a moron Cora and people are going to die because of him. I would rather it not be either of us."

Cora smiled and laughed faintly. "Or Stiles. I heard you in there. I've _never_ heard you talk about someone that passionately. Well no, I have, but is has been a long time. Last time you talked like that was when you were complaining about your duckling. I wish you had learned his name. I still have this image of you trying to run away from this little yellow duck who was hanging onto your coat. Plus, I think it would be cute for you to meet him again. Do you think he would still follow you like a little duckling?"

Derek smiled. "I like to think that he would. Listen, how about you go and spend some time with Lydia? There are some errands I need to run alone and I don't want to leave you on your own."

"How about I hang out with Isaac? I bet he would tolerate me more than Lydia, who I do not even know."

Derek cringed at the thought. "I'd rather drop you off at the mall with free reign of my credit card. I really do not want you around Isaac alone. He's, he is a little too anxious to get to know you."

"Aw, is my big brother protecting my virtue? That is so cute! How about you give me a few hundred bucks and drop me off at that mall. I promise I won't try to contact the big bad Isaac with his puppy dog eyes and milk teeth." Cora said as she barely contained her laughter.

"I so hate you right now. I promise not to be gone more than a few hours and you have your phone. CALL ME if you get into ANY trouble and please, do not shoplift. You are able to buy things now. Do so." Derek lectured as he did a U-turn and made his way to the local mall.

"Yes daddy," Cora answered in a high-pitched voice.

Derek shuddered as he heard her voice saying those words. “Please, never do that ever again. I do not want people to think that I'm an incestuous pedophile."

Cora frowned and leaned further into the door. "Yuck, thanks for the image you dickhead. I think you may have scarred me for life."

"Turn-about and all that. Okay, here we are. I hope that there will be a few stores you like in there. I will admit that they mostly cater to, well to upper class perky people," Derek warned.

"So, what you're saying is that they aren't used to our brand of insanity. Duly noted. Go do some good and bring back Stiles, I miss the spazz." Cora retorted with a knowing smile as she stepped out of the car.

"I never said anything about Stiles," Derek yelled out the open window.

Cora gave him a wicked smile and flipped her hair. "You didn't have to. You go and make sure he's okay. I have been worried about him. His texts are getting sadder and sadder."

Derek frowned at that information and decided to pull into a spot and check his own messages from Stiles. He didn't know why, but he had kept them all. Even the ones the young man had blamed on 'butt texting' and 'auto-correct'. They usually made him snort and sometimes he even chuckled. Not an easy task he would admit. He frowned as he noticed that the smile emoticons had stopped appearing and the texts were getting shorter and shorter. Although that could be attributed to Derek's lack of response; he felt that there was something more and it worried him. He should not have neglected the young man as much as he had. It was a disgrace and not something his family would be proud of him for.

He made his way to the Sheriff's house as quickly and legally as he could. No sense in speeding when a ticket would actually take up more time than obeying the law. What? He'd always been a practical person, even when it was not fashionable.

He listened for sounds inside the house and heard nothing. He hoped that they were both out and not dead, that scenario was unacceptable. He pulled out and made his way to the Sheriff’s station. Once he arrived there, he was able to quickly pinpoint John's heartbeat and his soft snore. He wondered why he was sleeping here, instead of at home and what kind of psychological damage it was doing to Stiles.

They probably got into an argument again, but over what? John knew of werewolves and other supernatural creatures and had been cool about it. Derek had heard him make Scott swear to keep Stiles safe... and that explained a lot, why Scott was stupidly ostracizing Stiles. Why John was sleeping at the station (Derek could just imagine Stiles having a fit over what he would perceive as a betrayal.) Why Stiles was alone and depressed.

Yeah, Derek owed John and Scott a good ass chewing for doing this to Stiles, but he needed to find the young man first. Stiles had to be his priority right now, not his anger. No matter how righteous it felt.

He drove to every place he could think of: the school, the Martin's, the old Hale house, the railcar, and the Loft (A place he had purchased before he ran away from Beacon Hills. He had needed a permanent home base.) All of them held no sign of Stiles being there. However, the last three did smell faintly of Stiles, especially the Loft. He wondered if Stiles was staying there while his house was empty, which was not at all a pleasant thought.

Finally, he caved in and went to the graveyard. He had hoped that the young man wouldn't be there because if he was, then Peter would be close by. His Uncle had always held an unhealthy obsession where the young man was concerned. It was this obsession that was currently making Derek see red. The letch was lucky that he was family and that Derek was no longer an Alpha.

He could smell Stiles tears and hear his heart race as soon as he pulled into the graveyard. He jumped out of the car and made his way to the young man, not even bothering to turn off the car. If a thief stole it, more power to them, he had more important things to worry about than a stupid vehicle.

"Stiles," he called out softly. It was- heartbreaking seeing him laying on top of a grave in the fetal position.

"Derek?" Stiles contemplated with a sniffle as he sat up and wiped at his face.

He didn't approach the younger man just yet. Understanding one’s need to compose one’s self when caught like this. "Yeah, hi. How are you doing these days?"

He could hear Stiles’ hysterical chuckles. "You know, same shit; different day. So, why are you here?"

"I missed you," Derek informed him, almost timidly.

"Oh really? What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Stiles hiccupped as he struggled to stand on his own two feet.

Derek looked to the darkening sky and frowned. How could he explain his reason? Well, he could always take the novel route and just man up. "Would you believe me if I said, I was visited by three ghosts last night?"

"Not the strangest of excuses that I've heard, beats most of them in fact," Stiles just shrugged. It boggled Derek's mind how open and easily accepting Stiles was of all things supernatural.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. Why aren't you hanging out with friends or your dad?" Derek knew the reason for the first, but not the second.

Stiles winced and tucked his hands in his pockets. "I think Scott doesn’t want me around anymore; and that's cool. He's got his alpha stuff going on now and it takes up a lot of his time. My dad is busy at work; like always. He's kind of become obsessed with all things supernatural and is going over old case files with Deaton to see if he can wipe off a few of his unsolved cases. Of course, he has to do that slowly and keep it hidden from Rafael and he is wooing Melissa. He really likes her and I'm glad to see him moving on with his life. I'm just not ready for another mother yet. Not that they are talking about weddings and stuff. Melissa is still pretty jaded. They are both keeping a close eye on Scott, everyone is..."

Derek clenched his hands tightly behind his back when he asked, "I take it you feel left out in the cold sometimes?" 

The young man deflated and nodded. "It's stupid and childish. I just get lonely sometimes. I have always been there for everyone and I just want someone to be there for me every now and again. Sorry, I know you hate people getting their emotions all over you."

Derek couldn’t take it anymore. He didn't want to smell the depression and longing on Stiles. Derek didn't want to hear him talk about himself as if he wasn't important, because he was the most important thing to Derek right now. He reached out, pulled the younger man to his chest, and just held him. Stiles tensed under his embrace, but the longer Derek held on the more relaxed Stiles became. After several minutes, he even tentatively returned the hug. To Derek, this was the closest he had ever come to heaven.

“Cora and I are moving back,” Derek murmured into Stiles’ neck.

He felt rather than heard the chuckle coming from the younger man. Derek was slightly worried that it might be the start of a fit of hysteria until Stiles questioned, “Yeah? Is Cora on board with this or are you flexing your Alpha muscles?”

Derek leaned back a bit so he could look into the honey eyes he hadn’t realized he missed. “I’m not an alpha anymore, remember? Not that it matters because she’s been wanting to come back since we left. I think she may have a crush on you.”

Stiles smiled and shook his head. “Well, I guess I can look forward to being eviscerated then. You see, she’s a sweet girl, lovely hair, and has a winning personality; but I think I may only have eyes for dark and brooding male wolves. I think that has been my only goal for a while now.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at this and jokingly challenged, “So, you have a thing for Peter?”

Stiles shuddered all over. “Way to kill the mood. When are you two moving back?”

“Right now. I still own the loft and can fix it up, get the utilities turned back on, and buy a few beds.”

“Are you going to join Scott’s pack?” Stiles contemplated nervously.

Derek hugged him close again when a fresh wave of despair rolled off Stiles. He would drag promises to avoid Peter out of Stiles tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted him to know his worth. “I refuse to join any pack where you are not welcome. I’ve missed having my ducky follow me around. So I’m not coming back to Beacon Hills for Scott. I’m coming back for you, my Ducky. Get used to it Stiles, I’m going to be everywhere.”

“If you ever call my ducky in public I will put wolfsbane powder in your underwear drawer.” Stiles laughingly told Derek before kissing him soundly.

When Stiles touched his lips to Derek’s, the wolf knew that this chapter of his life had finally ended. Several things had been tied up neatly and finished with that simple move and so many more doors and paths opened before the both of them now. Only time would tell how their story would end, but Derek was hoping that they would live ‘Happily Ever After’.

~Fin~


End file.
